


Jigsaw Gift

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: AN: So I’ve finished reading the manga and I saw the part where Tristan asked Yugi’s help to give a gift to Miho. Seeing that I had to write this one shot of Yugi giving the puzzle gift to his girl.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Original Female Character(s), Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s), Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s), Yugi Muto/Original Character
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262
Kudos: 1





	Jigsaw Gift

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I’ve finished reading the manga and I saw the part where Tristan asked Yugi’s help to give a gift to Miho. Seeing that I had to write this one shot of Yugi giving the puzzle gift to his girl. 

_**Warning: None** _

**~Jigsaw Gift~**

**~Yugi~**

As Mr. Muto was sweeping in his game shop, making sure he was getting all the dirt outside. After getting the last bit of dirt out, he turned to Yugi to call him. He noticed his grandson staring off into space… As if his thoughts were somewhere else other than in the shop. 

Mr. Muto walked up to Yugi waving his hand in front of his grandson's face only to see his dreamy face smiling still. The old man only chuckled as he tapped his grandson’s shoulder, finally getting Yugi to pull from his daydream. 

“Your dreaming about her again aren’t you?” Mr. Muto chuckled. 

Blushing hard, Yugi only shook his head as he looked away embarrassed. “W-what? W-who-... I-I mean no! I-I’m sorry Grandpa, you were saying something?” Yugi stuttered, causing Mr. Muto to laugh. 

“You don’t need to hide it Yugi, I can see it in your face you're still thinking about that pretty girl. Carrie? That was her name right?” Yugi blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Boy was this embarrassing. 

“Y-yeah… That’s her name…” This would be the one time he wishes the Pharaoh was still here… Or Atem for that matter. Knowing he was married in his past he would know any advice on dating. 

Yugi remembers very well how he met Carrie for the first time, it was when he had to help his grandpa out of a store a few boxes away. 

_The sound of the bell door can be heard as Mr. Muto turned to see a new young face in his shop. It was a young girl, who had brown with bright blue streaks in her hair. She had hot pink eyes and looked to be looking for something in particular._

_“Hello.” Mr. Muto greeted, causing the girl to jump in her skin for a bit._

_“O-oh… Hello… Is um… Yugi Muto here?” She asked._

_“Oh, you must be a fan, yes. My grandson is here, wait one moment I’ll get him for you.” Before the young gal could say anything, Mr. Muto already walked to the back calling for his grandson._

_“Yugi!” Mr. Muto called._

_“Coming grandpa!” The sounds of footsteps can be heard running down as Yugi runs in with a box in his hands._

_“Grandpa, I brought the box you asked me to-...” He stopped seeing the young girl in front of him._

_“Thank you Yugi, you can put that down for now. Why don’t you greet your fan? This nice young gal wanted to meet you.” The old man smiled. Yugi only stood there staring at the hot pink eyes eyeing him, he felt his heart beating fast. He then placed the box in his hands carefully down onto the floor._

_He felt as though he was walking on air, his breath halted as his cheeks were blushing seeing her take a step towards him. “H-Hi…” She shyly looked down to her feet. “H-Hi… Uhh… W-what’s your name?” Yugi stuttered._

_“Oh… I’m Carrie.” She gave him a small smile causing Yugi’s heart to beat faster._

_“Nice… To meet you Carrie… I-I’m Yugi Muto… Well, I think you already knew that.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away._

_“It was really nice to finally meet… The King of games… I-I got to get going!” Carrie quickly turned around as she left the shop leaving a blushing Yugi there._

_“It seems you were smitten by her.” Mr. Muto chuckled._

_“W-What?” Yugi blushed turning to his grandpa._

_“Oh, you know what I mean Yugi. You're in love with her.”_

_“B-But grandpa! We only just met!” Mr. Muto only chuckled as he saw the hard blush growing on his grandson’s face._

_“Love at first sight, that’s what happened between me and your grandmother.” Mr. Muto smiled._

_Yugi shook his head as he looked down at his feet, trying to hide his blush he still had. “I only met her… besides… I’m sure she would want someone else besides me.” Yugi sighed._

_“That’s what you think Yugi, I think you should give it a chance.”_

Yugi shook his head after he realized his grandpa was watching him, giving him a chuckle. “Come now Yugi, haven’t you two at least hung out with your friends?” Mr. Muto asked. 

“I-I mean… Yes… But she’s busy with her job… And well, I’ve only got to know her for about a month or so.” Yugi blushed. 

“Why don’t you take her out on a date? Or give her a nice gift, something nice for her.” Yugi only shook his head. 

“But I don’t even know what she likes, grandpa. I mean… I know she likes duel monsters… But she’s only just learning about it…” 

“Come now Yugi, a sweet girl like her would be perfect for you.” His grandpa laughed. 

“Easy for you to say…” Yugi whispered to himself. 

“Well whatever you chose, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Unlike his grandpa, Yugi isn't confident in himself. 

Even now knowing that Atem and Bast might be watching from above, he even wished he could ask for some advice. But I guess, he can only figure it out himself now. 

**Later that day…**

The gang came over to Yugi's house to play another game of duel monsters with Joey and Yugi sitting down. As Joey pulled a card down, smirking wide as he waited for Yugi to make his move. 

“Alright, Yuge. Make ya move!” Joey boasted as he saw Yugi looking away in the distance. 

“Uh, earth to Yuge!” Joey waved his hand trying to get his friend's attention only to see Yugi still having a dreamy smile on his face. 

“Hey! Come on man! Hello, what’s gotten ya somewhere else besides dueling me?” Finally snapping out of his Yugi, shook his head as he stared back at Joey. 

“I-I’m sorry Joey, you were saying?” Yugi gave a sheepish smile. 

“More like making my moves, what’s gotten ya so distracted?” Joey asked, raising a brow. 

“Oh… N-nothing.” Tristan only rolled his eyes as he was staring at Yugi. 

“That’s nothing dude. It must be Carrie right?” Tristan teased. 

“What? Uh… Is it really obvious?” Yugi used his cards to try to hide his blushing face. 

“Well duh! You haven’t even noticed Joey made the worst move.” Tristan smiled. 

“Hey! That’s the best move I could make! You're no better Tristan!” Tristan rolled his eyes as Yugi sighed. 

“I just… Well… I just… I want to do something nice for her, I just don’t know how.” Yugi admitted. 

“Well buy something for her.” Joey smiled. 

“Like what?” 

“Oh no…” Yugi looked at Yuki as she facepalmed herself. 

“What?” Yugi asked as he raised a brow. 

“Just… Whatever you do, don’t listen to Joey.” Yuki advises as she shakes her head. 

“What? I’ve got great ideas Kiki, what are you even talking about?” Joey smirked. 

“How about the time you bought underwear for Ayano?” Joey stopped as sweat drops formed on the side of his head. 

“W-well…” Joey stuttered. 

“Speaking of which, how did the date between you two go?” Ryou asked. 

“Eh… We're better off as friends.” Joey shrugged as Tristan put Joey into a headlock. 

“Perfect! Now I can have a chance with her.” Yugi only shook his head as his two pals began to argue with each other over whose advice was better than the other. 

“If you wanted to give something nice to her, how about this?” Lifting his head Yugi saw his grandpa holding what looked to be an old medium size box in his hands. 

“Grandpa, you didn’t have to.” Yugi gave a small smile, 

“Well now Yugi, this is something important to you. So I’d figure I can help you out.” Walking over to the table he placed the box in front of his grandson. 

“I’ve never told you this Yugi, but this is what stole your grandmother's heart.” Pulling to top off, Yugi saw what looked to be a picture frame with a blank jigsaw puzzle. 

“There’s nothing on it,” Yugi noted. 

“Yes, it’s a jigsaw. Write out your feelings down and break them apart, then give it to the person you care about. From there they will slowly see the love letter you left for them.” Mr. Muto smiled. 

“That’s so adorable!” Chris smiled. 

“That’s so romantic! A love letter in a jigsaw!” Yuki too smiled. 

“Isn’t it? It’s a sweet gift to give any girl you love. Oh, you young folk are so lucky nowadays.” Tristan and Joey only looked at each other confused wondering how this jigsaw was better than their ideas. 

“Yugi you have to use it! That would be so sweet, you can put your feelings down for Carrie.” Chris smiled. 

“B-But… I don’t even know how to start. Or even… How to give it to her…” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, I’m sure you have time to think it over Yugi. I’ll leave it with you.” Mr. Muto walked away leaving the puzzle with Yugi. 

“Put down my feelings…” Yugi repeated. 

“Aww come on! You're not really going with that are ya? My idea would have been better!” Joey complained. 

“I think it’s better if Yugi wrote down his feelings onto the puzzle,” Ryou added. 

“No come on, I’ve got better ideas than this bonehead,” Tristan smirked. 

“Who ya callin a bonehead!?” Joey glared.

“Uh… Guys please…” Yugi gave a small smile only to see Joey and Tristan continue to argue with each other. 

“I think it’s best to just figure out what you want to say to Carrie, Yugi.” Yuki smiled. 

Yugi looked down at the puzzle thinking about what he wanted to write to Carrie. I mean… It might be easy at first but he didn’t know what to say, it’s just what did he want to tell her? 

_Maybe I should tell her how she makes me feel. Something like “Every time you smile I’ve always jumped to see you.” No… That sounds bad._ Yugi thought to himself. 

“That’s it!” The group turned their heads seeing Joey out of his chair pulling Tristan's arms back causing him to yell in pain as Yuki was quick to pull the two apart. 

“How about we all just head home and let Yugi collect his thoughts for the puzzle.” Chris suggested as they all watched Yuki pull the two apart. 

After the gang left Yugi’s house, Yugi took the puzzle box into his room trying to figure what he wanted to say to Carrie. He almost spent all night figuring out the words he wanted to say. Yugi finally shook his head as he just took a sharpie and wrote down what he felt about Carrie. 

Dear Carrie, 

Your bright smile brings out my long days, your beautiful pink eyes shine in my darkness. Everyday gets better because I get to see your beautiful hair and lovely blue streaks, I get to see how smart you are and how bright you are. Even though you don’t see yourself as beautiful just know that I promise to protect you. 

Your secret admirer. 

Finishing up, he put the puzzle back into the box as he went to go grab wrapping paper to wrap the box up. He carefully wrapped the present up as he tapped it together. After putting a ribbon around it for the last touch he sat there wondering how he was going to get the present to Carrie. 

Maybe he could drop it off to a coworker saying it’s an anonymous gift for her. Or he could just give it to her, but he didn’t know what he could do. Brushing his hand through his hair he took a deep breath, only to calm his nerves. Yugi was getting too worked up over a gift for Carrie, he wanted it to be perfect. Not only for Carrie but also for her to see. 

* * *

The next day, Yugi went over to Kaiba tower where Carrie was working and took a breath to find the courage to get inside. As he waited by the door wondering how he was going to have someone give his gift to Carrie. “Yugi?” Yugi turned his head seeing Mokuba walking up to him with a smile on his face. 

“Hey Mokuba, how are you doing?” Yugi smiled back. 

“Nothing much, I’m just wondering what you're doing here?” Yugi only looked away as he didn’t know what to say. 

“W-well um… Can you do me a favor, Mokuba?” Yugi asked. 

“Sure I guess. What is it?” Yugi went down to whisper to Mokuba’s ear to tell him about his gift to Carrie. Mokuba than winked at Yugi letting him know that he got him covered.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Mokuba assured him.

After watching Mokuba go inside the Kaiba tower, he could feel all the tension on his shoulders be lifted. He can only hope that Carrie will love it. 

**Inside Kaiba tower…**

Carrie was helping with his other coworkers on their computer, to make the programs would go smoother. As she was finishing up she felt a tap on her shoulder seeing Mokuba standing there, “Hey Mokuba.” Carrie smiled. 

“Hey Carrie, oh this is for you.” Mokuba handed the nicely wrapped present to her. 

“What’s this?” She gently took it in her hands. 

“I don’t know, someone left it for you.” Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. 

“Did you see them?” She asked. Mokuba only shook his head as he excused himself, leaving Carrie alone. 

Looking down she only sat there wondering who and what the present came from. I guess the only way to find out is to open it once she gets home. 

Once her shift was over she headed home closing the front door to the apartment, she took off her shoes and placed the nice present onto the dining table. Putting her keys away she stopped only to stare at the nice present eating away to her curiosity. She gave in as she sat down on a chair unwrapping the ribbon as she opened up the wrapping. 

After getting the wrapping off, she saw a medium size box that… Looked to be somewhat old. She lifted the top to see a jigsaw puzzle, not only that but a frame for it to be put in. So… She dumped all the pieces onto the table and started to place the pieces together. 

As she was finding the pieces to match each other she noticed that something was written on it. “beautiful hair and lovely blue streaks.” She blushed to realize it was talking about her hair. 

She was even more curious now seeing that this was might be some sort of letter on the puzzle. Slowly but surely, she got all the pieces together and saw the jigsaw in front of her showing the nice love letter for her. 

“Dear Carrie, 

Your bright smile brings out my long days, your beautiful pink eyes shine in my darkness. Everyday gets better because I get to see your beautiful hair and lovely blue streaks, I get to see how smart you are and how bright you are. Even though you don’t see yourself as beautiful just know that I promise to protect you. 

Your secret admirer.” She read out loud. 

She felt her heart beating fast as she played the ends of her hair, she didn’t know what to say. This was something that never really happened to her before, all she could think about was the lovely words from her secret admirer. 

“I promise to protect you.” Which made her heart skip a beat. 

* * *

“Hey, Carrie.” Yugi called. Carrie shook her head as she realized Yugi was waiting for her turn to place a card down. She blushed seeing she was zoning out. 

“S-sorry… Is it my turn?” She blushed. 

“You sure you're okay?” Yugi spoke in concern, 

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine… I just have a lot on my mind…” She gave him a small smile. 

“Well if you want to, we don’t have to play. We can do something else.” Yugi smiled causing her heart to skip a beat again. 

“Oh come on, just let her win so we can duel Yuge!” Joey complained as he was watching the two. 

“Carrie is still learning Joey.” Ryou spoke up.

“Yeah yeah, just wait till I can show her some of my tricks.” Joey boasted. 

“Yeah sure. Like you have any good ones.” Tristan joked. 

“Hey! Who went to Duelist Kingdom and went in second place? That was me, not you Tristan.” Joey glared. 

“Can you two, please not argue this time.” Yuki complained as she continued onto her sketch. 

“No no, it’s fine. I’m good. Sorry, I know it’s hard to teach me Yugi.” Yugi only shook his head as he smiled at her. 

“It’s fine Carrie, plus you're still learning. I know duel monsters can be a lot to handle since there’s a lot of cards you can use.” Yugi smiled. 

“Trap cards, spell cards, don’t forget about the different types of monsters you have and special abilities.” Tristan added. 

“Come on guys. Just let Carrie learn at her own pace.” Chris scolded. 

“Well, I want to duel now.” Joey rolled his eyes. 

“You can duel me, Joey.” Yuki smiled as she put her deck sketchbook down. 

“Uhh… On second thought… I’ll just wait for Yugi and Carrie to be done.” Joey flinches knowing that Yuki has her Kuriboh deck ready for him. 

“Besides, you're doing well Carrie.” Yugi complemented. 

“Really?” Yugi nodded. 

“Yes, I think after learning some more you can duel on your own in no time.” Carrie smiled seeing how sweet Yugi was being to her. 

Though what was still on her mind was the puzzle gift she got from her secret admirer. She just only wonders who it could be, it must be someone she knows… Maybe it was Yugi? She only looked down thinking about it, knowing how sweet the words were. It could have been Yugi. No… It can’t be she wouldn’t like someone like her. 

I mean really who would like a freak like her, someone who's dad is a crazy professor. It’s got to be someone messing with her, someone who must at least know about her past… She was just getting away from her past moving to Japan. 

“I got better dueling skills than you, Tristan!” Everyone looked up seeing Joey and Tristan arguing again. 

“Yeah right, and who mostly relies on luck for everything?” Tristan smirked as this caused Joey to glare at him. 

“Alright, tough guy. Say, uncle!” Yanking Tristan down into a headlock, this caused all of the girls to shake their heads knowing how the boys are. 

Carrie got used to seeing Joey and Tristan fighting seeing this is how two usually act with each other. At first, it shocked her, even caused her to get some back bad memories about her parents. But after Yugi explained it’s all in good fun between the two she got used to it. 

“Guys come on…” Yugi stood from his chair as he went over to the two trying to stop their little wrestle. Ryou too stood up to help Yugi pull the two apart leaving the girls alone.

“Hey… Um…” Carrie started causing both Yuki and Chris to stare at her. 

“Y-Yuki and Chris… I can talk to you two… Private please?” Carrie looked down. 

“Uh, sure.” Yuki nodded her head as all three of them went outside in the backyard. 

“What is it Carrie?” Chris asked as the two watched Carrie fidget with her hands. 

“Well… I got a gift… A couple of days ago… And well… I don’t know what to think…” She looks down to her feet. 

What she didn’t see was both Chris and Yuki smiling at each other as Yuki almost squee loudly, Chris had to motion her to be quiet. “Well, what was it?” Chris smirked. 

“Oh umm… It was a jigsaw puzzle… I put it together and it had a love letter on it…” She blushed. 

“Aww, that’s so romantic.” Yuki smiled as Chris smiled along with her. 

“Well but…” The two stopped smiling and saw the sad expression Carrie had on her face. 

“What is it?” Yuki questioned.

“I… I think it’s someone who knows about my past… You know… about my dad…” Both Yuki and Chris looked at each other not knowing what to say. This wasn’t the reaction they had hoped to hear from Carrie. 

“I’m sure, whoever this person sent you that jigsaw really cares about you, Carrie.” Chris assured her only to have Carrie sigh. 

“I’m still worried… I’m sure it’s someone who hates me… Or mostly my dad…” Carrie looked away. 

“I think you might be interpreting the message wrong, Carrie. Whoever-... The person that sent you that love letter cares about you, you might see that.” Yuki stopped herself. 

“... I don’t think so…” Carrie only shook her head as she didn’t think anyone would like her… Not even Yugi. 

**Meanwhile…**

Inside Yugi’s house, Ryou and Yugi were able to pull the boys apart, after they finished Yugi noticed that all the girls were gone. “Where did Carrie go?” Yugi looked around. 

“Probably to talk about girl's stuff.” Tristan shrugged as Joey looked around for Yuki. 

Yugi only sighs thinking about if Carrie even saw his puzzle gift for her, he then sat back down. Looking back at his hand seeing the Dark Magician there staring at him. Grabbing the card and bringing it closer he felt that same hope/loneliness every time he saw the Dark Magician. “You okay Yuge?” 

Looking up he saw Tristan, Joey, and Ryou all looking at him in concern as Yugi only brushed it off. 

“I’m fine guys, sorry I was just… Thinking…” Yugi looked down at the card. 

“About the puzzle?” Ryou asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just wondering if she even saw it. Or even opened her gift… It’s just… It’s one of those times I have to figure on my own... But sometimes I wish I could get some help... From Atem...” A small smile appeared on his face as Yugi would imagine what advice would tell him now. 

“I kind of understand how you feel… Since well..” Ryou stared as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Hey, you ain’t saying you miss your crazy other self are ya?” Joey stared at Ryou. 

“Well… It’s more I understand how Yugi feels right now… More or less.” Ryou spoke. 

“Thanks, Bakura, I guess I just wish I was… As confident as him…” They all stared at him. 

“What ya talking Yuge? Did you forget that you stood up to Kaiba? I mean, I hate the man but no one has stood up to Kaiba.” Joey added. 

“Well Joey, this is different. That was because Diva took Bakura, and I was going to do anything to get him back… This is Carrie… Nothing to do with duel monsters or games for that matter.” Shaking his head Joey only stared at his best friend in concern seeing how he was putting himself down. 

“It’s fine, really.” Yugi smiled at his friends. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Turning his head he saw Carrie there standing with Yuki and Chris behind her. 

“N-N-Nothing! Just getting Joey and Tristan to calm down.” Yugi gave a nervous laugh. 

“Alright, I should start heading home. Since I have to get up early tomorrow.” Carrie smiled as she went to pick up her cards from the dining table. 

“I-I’ll walk with you home.” Yugi stuttered causing Carrie to stare. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll head home too.” Chris said next as she waved to the guys goodbye. 

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Ryou asked as Chris only smiled. 

“I’ll be fine Bakura, thank you though.” After Chris left Yuki too went to leave as Joey went running to catch up with her. 

“H-Hey Kiki! Let me walk with ya!” She stared at Joey, not knowing what to say except nodding her head as the two of them left together. 

Once everyone started to head home, Yugi made sure to let his grandpa know he was going to walk Carrie home. This earned a wink from him which caused Yugi to blush. As the two started to head down the crosswalk there was a tall big man that stood in their path. 

“Hey, you must be the spawn of that crazy scientist.” The man spat. Looking over Yugi could see the frozen state Carrie was in as he saw her breathing heavily. The fear in her eyes was enough to get him to glare at the man in front of them. 

“Look, we don’t want any trouble. Leave us be.” Yugi wrapped a protective arm over Carrie as he tried to get them to walk forward only to have the man step in front of them. 

“How can you even stand her? She is just as crazy at her dad, she’s nothing but trouble. Didn’t you hear? That freak was an experiment gone wrong and look at her!” He pointed at her hair. 

Not saying anything Yugi pulled Carrie behind him causing her to stare at him. He glared up even knowing how small he was compared to him, he stood his ground with anger building inside him. 

“It doesn't matter where she came from or what her background is. I know her, YOU don’t. Carrie is a kind, beautiful person that even you wouldn’t know unless you got to know her. And I suggest you speak to her kindly.” Her tear-brimmed eyes only stared in awe seeing how strong Yugi was. 

She felt her heart beat fast as she never saw this side of Yugi before, very confident and proud. “Are you threatening me?” The man questioned. 

“I might be, but I won’t say sorry.” The jerk laughed seeing how serious Yugi was. 

“You can’t be serious? What could a pep squeak like you do?” 

“A lot, you wouldn’t know.” Not wanting a fight to break out between the two, Carrie pulled onto Yugi’s arm getting him to look at her. She didn’t care if he saw her tears in her eyes. 

“Let’s just go Yugi.” Yugi only nodded his head as he wrapped an arm around her and walked around the big guy. 

“You just wait! That freak won’t do anything for you but bring nothing but bad luck!” 

Yugi continued to hold Carrie close to him as they walked away, only to wait until they were at a safe distance. He stopped as he looked at Carrie giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Hey don’t listen to him, I don’t care what he thinks about you. I know you better than him,” 

“Did you mean what you said… Yugi?” Carried stared. 

“Yes, I did. Why?” Yugi raised a brow. 

“U-Uh… Nothing… It was… Sweet of you. Thank you.” Carrie smiled back showing off her beauty. “Yugi… Umm… Did you-... I was-...” 

“What?” Yugi waited. 

“I got this gift… Well a couple of days ago…” Carrie stopped, Yugi only gulped knowing he was the one that made it for her. 

“It was from a secret admirer… I’d thought… You might know who since it was a jigsaw puzzle…” 

“O-oh! N-no I don’t know anything about it!” Yugi nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh… Well... It was a lovely love letter… It made my day.” she blushed. 

“Oh… Well whoever made it for you, really cares.” Yugi blushed, giving her that same smile she loves. 

“Yeah, they really do… Yugi… Why don’t you… Ever do that?” Carried asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well… Seeing you stand up for yourself and being very confident… I want to see that more from you. Shows how brave and kind you are.” Taken aback, Yugi didn’t know what to say. He honestly didn’t think he could ever be confident or… Without Atem for that matter. 

But hearing from Carrie, the first time he’s been apart from Atem. He knew he didn’t need Atem to be confident, he was already confident he just didn’t see it himself. Finally reaching Carrie's apartment he watched her walk up to the stairs as he waved at her one last time before he left her. Even when he went back home, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. 

* * *

“Yuki!” The purple-haired girl turned her head seeing her friend Carrie running to the office as she was sitting. 

“Oh, Carrie what is it?” She asked. 

“Yuki! I need your help.” Yuki only tilted her head. 

“I need you to make a painting of Yugi for me, as a gift!” Taken aback, Yuki only smiled seeing how Carrie was standing confused. 

“What?” Carried asked, 

“You like Yugi, don’t you?” She smirked. 

“W-well… Y-yes… Yugi is sweet, kind, and adorable… What isn’t there to like about him?” She smiled looking down to her feet. 

“Nothing wrong at all Carrie, I just thought it was adorable. You two would be so cute together.” Yuki smiled as she took out a notepad for her to write down. 

“What would you like me to paint about Yugi?” She asked. 

“Well… Something that would show how confident he is… Maybe of him dueling. I don’t know… I just want him to see himself that he’s confident on his own.” Yuki nodded her head as she wrote down her notes. 

“Alright I can do that, I might just have the idea in mind for that.” This caused Carrie to look back at her. 

“Really?” Yuki nodded. 

“Yes I do, don’t worry about it. Besides I’m sure he would love it.” Yuki smiled. 

“I just don’t know how to surprise him… Well… You know I’ve never really dated anyone so I don’t know what to do.” Yuki only laughed as she understood how Carrie felt. 

“What?” She stared. 

“Alright…” Yuki blushed as he rubbed the back of her neck. “Just… Promise me you won't tell anyone about this… I promised Joey that I'll wait till we hang out at Yugi’s house again to tell everyone about it.” Yuki blushed as she played with her pencil. 

“Okay I promise.” Carried smiled. 

“Well… Let’s just say me and Joey got together after we left Yugi’s house that night… I get how you feel… I’ve never really been with any guy for that matter… Well except Joey now.” She smiled. 

“I’m so happy for you Yuki, you two are great for each other. But… I’m surprised you didn’t have any other guy ask you out.” This caused Yuki to raise a brow. 

“Why?” 

“Well… Your pretty Yuki.” She admitted that in which Yuki only shook her head. 

“No Carrie, don’t put yourself down. You're just as beautiful as me, never compare yourself. But no, I’ve never had any guy to ask me out.” Carrie smiled back knowing she does have great friends there for her. 

From there Yuki told her how much it would be and even brought down the price for her. Carrie is who she is still paid in full as she waited by the days for Yuki to finish her painting. After getting a call from Yuki she told her she has his set up in her exhibit ready for Yugi to see. 

Although she wasn’t expecting her to be done so soon, she only called and asked Yugi to meet up with her at the exhibit when she had the chance. As she walked inside she was greeted by Yuki smiling at her as she walked up to her. 

“It’s ready for him to see.” Yuki smiled. 

“Really? I.. I just hope he likes it.” Carrie blushed. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll like it for sure.” Yuki only winked at her. 

The next thing she knew, she saw Yugi walking inside trying to look as he looked around. After spotting her, he smiled walking up to her as Carrie's heart beat faster and faster. “Hey Carrie.” He smiled. 

“H-Hi Yugi…” She blushed. 

“What was it you wanted to show me?” Yugi asked. 

“O-oh right! Umm… Well…” Looking away she couldn't think of an excuse to say. 

“There you two are.” Yugi turned his head seeing Yuki walking over to them. 

“Yuki, hey how are you?” Yugi smiled. 

“I’m good thank you Yugi. I’m sure Carrie has something to show you, right?” She winked at her. 

“R-right… Umm.” Yuki only nodded her head as she motioned the two to follow her. After talking to them about where she had the painting, Yugi stood there confused as he only stared a painting stand with a white sheet over it. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” He asked. 

“No, not quite. I think Carrie should do the honors.” Motioning to her she allowed Carrie to pull the sheet back revealing a large canvas that had Yugi there with his silent Magician behind him. 

Staring in awe he couldn’t believe how much Yuki was able to capture his confidence in his face as if he could take on anyone. His eyes shifted over to Carrie who was looking quite nervous waiting for his response. “... What do you think?” She fidgets with her hands. 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Carrie only looked away thinking that Yugi didn’t like it after all. 

“I can always change it if you want to.” 

“No!” This caused Yuki’s eyes to open wide. “I-I mean… No, don’t… I love it. I just don’t know what to say… Did you plan to do this Yuki?” Shaking her head she pointed over to Carrie who was still blushing. 

“No… It was my idea… I wanted to get you something nice, well since… I wanted to give you something that would show how confident you are…” Carried admitted. 

Smiling back at her he pulled Carrie into a hug thanking her for the wonderful gift she gave him. “And don’t worry.” Yugi pulled back seeing Yuki winking at the two. She handed him a smaller painting just for him as Yugi took it into his hands. “I made another one if you wanted to take it home.” She smiled. 

“I don’t know what to say… Thank you.” Yuki only smiled as she shook her head. 

“It’s fine Yugi, I’ll do anything for a friend.” Once again winking at Carrie as she left the two alone. 

“Thank you Carrie. You really didn’t have to do this for me.” Carrie smiled back. 

“Just think of it as a thank you gift, for… Everything…” She blushes. 

“Yeah well-... Wait… Everything?” He started to blush. 

“Yes… You didn’t treat me any different from anyone else… That and… Well, you accepted me for who I am.” 

“Of course Carrie, you’re beautiful and kind… And well… I wouldn’t have treated you any different.” Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. She took a moment to take in his words and hearing them again made him think back to the jigsaw puzzle letter she got. Without thinking she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

The kiss shocked him in his place as he placed a hand onto where her lips last touched. Carrie realizing what she had done she started to blushed at her, not feeling bad since she must have ruined their friendship and she turned to leave. Before she could leave, Yugi gently grabbed her hand as he pulled her to him kissing her lips as he held her. 

Carrie closed her eyes as she kissed Yugi back, wrapping her arms around him. The two finally pulled away seeing each other’s blushing faces as they didn’t say anything yet. 

“I-I’m sorry… Umm… I wanted to do that… For a while…” Yugi nervously rubbed his neck. 

“No… I liked it… I actually wanted to do that too.” 

“Really?” Carried nodded her head. 

“Yes.” A smile spread across his face as he stared at her hot pink eyes. 

“Well I’m glad. Because I would like to do that again… O-only if you wanted to.” Smiling at Yugi she held his hands in hers. 

“I would love to Yugi… Even be your girlfriend.” Feeling his heart do summer salts he couldn’t believe he would ever be with such a pretty girl. 

All Yugi can think about is if Atem and Bast were watching from above, smiling proudly at him. He didn’t need Atem to be confident, since he found it all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this one shot done! :D I loved writing this after I finished the manga because I really loved the puzzle idea TwT it was so adorable and I thought Yugi would write a lovely love letter for his girl. Again it's really up to DJ if she wants to use this one shot as canon or not. It's really my interpretation on how Yugi would show his love for Carrie her OC.
> 
> Pharaoh Atem, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Tayler, Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi
> 
> Queen Bast, Carrie (c) DivineSpiritual
> 
> Ayano Shibata (c) Bianca
> 
> Yuki Fumiya (c) Me


End file.
